<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SA]良缘 by Masakidotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791640">[SA]良缘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom'>Masakidotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《良缘》</p><p>致：</p><p>不知名的人。<br/>
感谢你愿意阅读我人生中的最后一封信。<br/>
在你读下去之前，我有一个小小的请求。</p><p>若你读完它后，觉得它并不仅是一个荒唐无聊的故事，我恳请你能够稍许付出一些宝贵的时间与金钱，替我将它寄回我的故乡。<br/>
在我的故乡，那个遥远的岛国里，有我的朋友们，此刻他们虽然想必已经猜测到了我和他所面临的不幸，然而还有许多事情，我们未曾解释。<br/>
他们是至爱我们的三个人，一定不能接受这样的结局。</p><p>不知名的人，哪怕这在你看来只不过是个荒唐无聊的故事，我也恳请你凭借内心的善意，替我完成这最后的心愿。并非夸张，但他们中某两位的怒火，必定会烧得我与我的爱人在地狱里也不得安宁。</p><p>状况有些难以解释，我们在冈瓦纳雨林深处一座几近腐朽坍塌的小屋内，而外面正下着雨。我神智清醒，然而虚弱，虽然尚可移动，却不大可能再跋涉上几天几夜，走出这片森林。<br/>
死神的呼吸声就在我的背后，忽远忽近，轻轻撩动我的头发，我知道它的镰刀已经抵在我的腰间，随时会将我削成两半。<br/>
我不在意，这一刻我已经没有了疼痛和疲惫，有暖洋洋的东西充斥着我的内心，让我全身都变得温暖。四周的雨声听起来都不再烦躁，反而悦耳。<br/>
此刻我空闲的那只手握着他的手，想要将他也暖和过来。<br/>
理智告诉我这是徒劳，但我竟也不怎么失望。</p><p>不知名的人，请让我对你坦诚吧，这不是一次探险者的意外，而是一场谋杀。<br/>
他那样累了，我不应当再打搅他的安眠。<br/>
不过是早一些或者晚一些罢了，我将再次见到他，以灵魂的形式。<br/>
他一定会等我，虽然他是个急性子的人，但他依赖我。<br/>
我没有抵达，他不会走得太远。</p><p>那么，请允许我擅自介绍一下我和他。<br/>
我叫樱井翔，今年三十五岁，曾经是一名经济学教授。<br/>
而他是我的爱人，宽泛地算是我过去的学生，相叶雅纪。<br/>
事实上这些都只不过是我们还在故乡时候的头衔，如今早已如烟而逝，无人记得。更何况，在这个以物种区别个体的森林里，社会身份根本无关紧要。</p><p>啊，原来如此。<br/>
瞧我多么愚钝，此刻我才明白过来。<br/>
除了满足我的愿望之外。<br/>
无所谓身份，无所谓我们是谁，这就是他愿意和我一起去各个地方的世界遗产观览的本意。<br/>
丢开了一切，我们不过是相爱的两个人。</p><p>但这爱的历史应当从何说起？<br/>
让我想想，人们在细述历史时不玩小说家的那些花样，所以，或许从最开始说起最为恰当。<br/>
那不是个十分灿烂的晴天，炎热而阳光浅淡，天上飘着薄而宽广的云，缓缓地在天空中滑动。我坐车抵达千叶的一家私人医院，我的父亲陪伴我进入病院，又很快匆忙离去。<br/>
我独自一人坐在病床上，没有任何征兆显示，我的人生将从这一天开始逐渐转向不可知的方向。<br/>
那一天是我第一次见到相叶雅纪。</p><p>我见他的时候他才七岁，而我还差大半年才满二十岁，刚刚进入大学不久，正是最为轻松活跃，健康快乐的人生阶段。<br/>
然而就是那一年的夏天，我被检查出身体里有一个肿瘤，在我的胃壁上。<br/>
好消息是它是良性且尚未变大到会压迫器官，较之其他类型的肿瘤可以较为轻易地摘除，坏消息是我必须休学住院，远离我五光十色的大学生活。<br/>
我连联谊都未曾知晓是什么就打包离开了学校。<br/>
而我暗暗喜欢的国际交换生就在我离校不久之后回到了她的祖国，我甚至未曾和她说过话。<br/>
大事小事，都叫我恹恹不乐。<br/>
似乎是为了安慰和补偿我，我过于忙碌的父母为我安排了一家有专人24小时陪护的私人医院，而相叶，是那家私人医院的院长的儿子。</p><p>见到相叶是在我的病房里，从窗口望出去，可以看见长椅和海洋的一楼房间。他跟在他父亲身边，晒得黝黑，穿着蓝色和白色相间的横条纹的小背心和深蓝色的短裤，小背心的胸口位置，有一只兔子。<br/>
裸露的，被晒得黝黑的肩膀上，有颜色斑驳的胎记，像是紫藤萝一般的形状。<br/>
他头上戴着草帽，手里抓着捕蝉的网，一双乌溜溜的眼睛看着我，有点同情又有点好奇。<br/>
我对他微笑一下，他嗖地便躲到他父亲身后去，像是受惊吓的小动物，隔了一会儿，又一点点从他父亲身后探出头来，谨慎地看着我，腼腆地对我笑。<br/>
一个漂亮的，充满活力的，健康的小男孩。<br/>
我也对他笑笑，哪怕几秒之前，我还丝毫没有想要笑的心情。</p><p>之后他的父亲开始询问我的情况，而他被一位护士带到我床边的凳子上坐好。我看他一副无聊的样子，用手上的纸巾折了一朵纸花递给他。<br/>
这不是难事，我有年幼的弟弟妹妹，曾经也和他一般年纪，我想我的天性里就有亲近孩子的部分，何况他看起来是那么讨人喜欢。<br/>
他从椅子上跳下来跟我道谢，差点绊倒，涨红了脸。</p><p>我到现在也想不清楚当时为什么想要再见到他，但我确实记得，在第二天的下午，我央求来给我检查的护士，问她相叶雅纪那孩子的所在，如果可以的话，我想再见见他。<br/>
然而他没有来，护士告诉我，我问得太晚，相叶已经在中午跑来过又离开了。<br/>
我非常失望，于是第三天的中午，我自己站在窗口等待。</p><p>那个小小的身影，跳下巴士，拎着水桶，沿着医院的大门跑进来。<br/>
是因为那份健康吗？我远远地望着他想，冷静而理性地，思考我想要见到相叶雅纪的缘由。<br/>
大致如此。<br/>
或许脸上始终装作无所谓和不在意的样子，但内心深处我对我患病的事实依旧感到恐惧。<br/>
而这个太阳一般的小男孩身上的那份活力和健康是我所向往的。<br/>
在这所洁净得少些人味的医院里的，一份活着的气息，一份自由的气息。<br/>
相叶就是自由。</p><p>“相叶君。”<br/>
在他要跑过我的窗前时，我叫住了他。<br/>
他抬起脸，看到是我，困惑了一瞬，大概是没有想起我是谁，却还是心无芥蒂地笑了。<br/>
“你好。”<br/>
他很有礼貌地向我打招呼，看到我手里抓着的纸花，眼睛终于一亮。</p><p>“是你。”<br/>
他笑着说。<br/>
我不动声色地点点头，不想让自己太过得意。<br/>
“是的，你想要一朵新的吗？”<br/>
他用力地点头，左右看了看没有人在附近，直接从窗口爬进了我的病房。<br/>
“不要告诉阿胜！”<br/>
他狡黠地笑着，我反应了一会儿才明白他在说他的父亲。<br/>
“……好。”<br/>
我非常喜欢他高兴的样子。</p><p>如今回想，我只能够说这一切都是命运，如果恰巧不是那间医院，恰巧不是那个夏天，恰巧没有生病，相叶的补习社没有恰巧关闭让他恰恰好地无事可做，我们或许这一生都不可能相逢。<br/>
让我简洁明了地概括那段时光吧，在我手术之前的那一个半月里，我与他互相作伴，彼此亲近到有如这世界上最融洽的朋友和亲人，我的病房就是相叶的游乐场，他白日里的居住地，而我是他的伙伴，他的船长，他的将军，他能想到的任何身份，我都可以尽责扮演。<br/>
此刻我回想往事，无法想出任何具体的事件，只有一大团明亮的欢欣。<br/>
那就是幸福，不知名的人，若你还年轻，这便是一句经验之谈，若你已老去，那么或许你亦有共鸣。<br/>
日日重复的平淡无奇才是幸福，令人愉快却无从描述，可以描述的，总是那幸福来临和离去的瞬间。</p><p>渐渐进入秋天的时候，我手术的日期敲定，相叶也从那时开始，和秋天渐次黯淡下去的阳光一样变得闷闷不乐。<br/>
我隐约了解到这是因为他的母亲和父亲分居，母亲或许要带他去英国生活，他显然不愿意，却怕伤害任何一方而不愿开口。<br/>
他不知道我的手术到底是什么，我也不愿他小小的心脏因为我而变得更加沉重。<br/>
而对我而言，或许将见不到他了，这让我在原本就因为手术而紧张不安的心上再添一层忧虑。<br/>
为了我在手术之前充分休息，他的父亲不再允许相叶前来找我，然而就算被禁止，相叶也总是在黄昏时悄悄从家里跑来，娴熟地翻窗进入我的病房。</p><p>他不快乐的时候非常安静，只是坐在我的旁边，听我讲一些他早听熟了的故事，困倦了便爬到我的床上，窝在我身边，头搭在我的肚子上，微微张着嘴，睡得很沉。<br/>
有时候他没有睡着，只是闭着眼睛，我靠在床头，一边手上拿着书却从不翻动，一边另一只手轻轻拍打他的后背。<br/>
单单是听他的呼吸，我就明白我的小男孩其实是哭了。<br/>
我伸手去帮他擦掉眼泪，掌心挨着他的脸颊，柔软冰凉。</p><p>手术的前一天，我从黄昏等到夜幕完全降临，相叶都没有来，我在难言的焦灼不安中陷入昏睡，直到从窗口吹进来的，泛着夏夜气息的风将我吹醒。<br/>
让我意识到是他来了的，是他身上的气息，清爽的青草和牛奶沐浴露的混合。<br/>
相叶站在黑暗里，手攀着我的床沿。</p><p>“樱井翔？”<br/>
他靠得近了一点，用手指头戳我的脸颊。<br/>
我闭着眼睛，半睡半醒，突然用全名叫我，我不知道他的用意。<br/>
而下一秒他的话让我睡意全无。</p><p>“我爱你。”<br/>
相叶对我说。<br/>
我被这句话惊吓得完全醒了，于是睁开眼睛。<br/>
“你在说什么？”</p><p>“我说我爱你。”<br/>
男孩相叶的表情是我没有见过的严肃。<br/>
我张口结舌，只是看着他，他抿着嘴唇看我。<br/>
我的脑内一片混乱。</p><p>一个七岁的男孩。<br/>
他还什么都不懂。<br/>
他或许连自己在说什么都毫无头绪。</p><p>“你为什么在这里？”<br/>
在窘迫之下我选择了转换话题，连我自己都觉得不屑的大人的伎俩。<br/>
他似乎不意外，看着我的脸，眼神沉静。<br/>
“你怎么来的？”<br/>
我知道相叶的家并不在医院附近，半夜一点，我看到他手里的手电筒，明白了一切。<br/>
非常生气，又非常心疼，他一个人走了多远的夜路，需要鼓起多大的勇气？<br/>
他就为了跟我说这句话……吗？</p><p>“没关系的。”<br/>
他凑过来摸摸我的脸颊。<br/>
“我知道，大人们的想法是不一样的。”<br/>
他看着我，那一瞬间，我怯懦得无法和他对视。</p><p>——他的确可能爱我，如同爱一位兄长，爱一个年轻些的父亲，我也很爱他，他是我最重要的小男孩。<br/>
一切都可以被这样解释，只是当时我都想不到。<br/>
他语气里的认真让我没办法再继续用大人的方式哄骗他。<br/>
我哑口无言。</p><p>他盯着我的眼睛，凑过来啄了啄我的嘴唇，极小的一下，比夜风还轻巧。<br/>
“我爱你。”<br/>
那天晚上他说了三遍这句话，然后就跳出窗子，径自离开了。我过于震惊，甚至忘了叫住他，直到护士经过，看见我如同木雕一般坐在床上，走进来按灭了灯，强硬地守在一旁，要求我睡觉。<br/>
我睡不着，提心吊胆了整整一夜，明知这周边十分安全，脑中仍旧出现了无数个可怕的画面。</p><p>第二天清晨被推进手术室之前，赶来陪伴我的母亲开玩笑地对我说，一直以来非常感谢。<br/>
这是我过去拔牙时她对我说的话，我明白她试图用同样的表达方式来传达肿瘤摘除和拔掉智齿一样轻松，也感激她的用心。<br/>
但我笑不出来，我不时望向走廊的尽头，希望能够看到那个小小的身影。<br/>
在我接受麻醉闭上眼睛之前，我知道自己必须醒来。<br/>
至少要再见他一面。</p><p>然而当我成功地恢复到一个无病无灾的正常人类，我却再也没有见过相叶雅纪。<br/>
相叶的父亲说他已经跟他母亲去了那个成日下雨的国家。</p><p>我的小男孩。<br/>
像是夏天的白日梦一样消失了。</p><p>术后恢复的那段日子，我的窗台上总是摆着纸花，每天增加一朵，到最后被一场大雨打湿，被清洁工扫走了事。<br/>
我看着那些软塌塌的，不能再称之为纸花的纸团，觉得自己相当可笑。<br/>
反反复复回忆让我的记忆走了形，我开始怀疑或许只是那一晚我因为手术太过紧张而产生了幻觉，以为相叶雅纪出现在了我的病房，用那和孩子完全不符的成熟语气，说他爱我。<br/>
这是最合理的解释，于是后来我也真的渐渐不再想起他。</p><p>后来的十一年里我大学毕业，进入研究所，顺利留校任教，有了准备结婚的未婚妻。<br/>
结婚，生子，安稳度日，望得见的幸福人生。<br/>
然而心底隐约的缺失感不时跳出来，叫我在这精准的人生规划里焦虑难安。</p><p>当我再见到相叶雅纪时，我知道了那个缺失感的来源。<br/>
我三十岁那年的秋末，在一次和未婚妻的约会中途，我在地铁站的站口和他重逢。<br/>
十八岁的相叶雅纪站在街头，手里握着指挥棒，面前站着一个临时乐团。<br/>
红色的长裤，白色的T恤，T恤外面是铅灰色的长毛衣，脖子上围着围巾，身姿挺拔高挑，虽然未免有些太瘦。<br/>
明亮的金发在微凉的风中轻巧飘动，比金发更明亮纯粹的，是他的眼睛。<br/>
他在指挥着乐团演奏一首情歌，站在他身边的女孩有精灵般的美貌，望向他的眼睛里，满溢着爱情。<br/>
我站在人群中，牵着我的未婚妻的手，认出了他。</p><p>“生日快乐。”<br/>
演奏完一曲相叶雅纪将指挥棒还给乐队原本的指挥，拥抱住女孩。<br/>
原来这是一次即兴表演。<br/>
女孩轻巧的吻落在他的脸颊，他笑起来，明朗快乐的笑容，和他小时候一模一样。<br/>
我的未婚妻在我身边说着什么，而我听不到。<br/>
文学小说尽可以有夸张的成分，但归根结底，一切都源自真实，那时刻我才明白。<br/>
——如果世界上存在那么一个人，一旦出现在你的世界里，就能拿走你全部的注意力，那么他对你来说的意义一定非同寻常。</p><p>相叶雅纪毫无征兆地向我看过来。<br/>
他脸上的表情一时空白，笑语戛然而止。<br/>
停顿了三秒钟，相叶雅纪的视线就那样定在我身上。<br/>
终于他的精灵女孩也望向我，将我打量一通。</p><p>“雅君认识的人吗？”，她问。<br/>
相叶雅纪直直走到我面前。<br/>
然后他笑了。</p><p>“樱井老师。”<br/>
他礼貌地对我点头，这个称呼将我从一片茫然中唤醒，并对它感到颇为不适。<br/>
“我是生物科学系一年级的相叶雅纪，今年选修了您的经济学导论，”他愉快地眨眨眼睛，“您或许没注意到我，但我的确每次都去上您的课。”<br/>
我沉默不语。</p><p>全是鬼扯。<br/>
这孩子怎么能一脸纯良地鬼扯？<br/>
他记得我，也知道我认出了他，他或许就在我任教的大学，但根本没上我的课。<br/>
如果他出现，哪怕只是一秒，我不会看不到他。<br/>
“真谢谢你，但我可不会因为你刚刚的表演给你高分。”<br/>
我也笑了，这回换成他沉默下来。</p><p>我能读他的眼睛。<br/>
他仿佛也读懂了我的心。<br/>
两相无言，在沉默近乎于尴尬的前一秒，我们周围出现了热心的推销员们。<br/>
语声充斥四周，我们挥手再见。<br/>
分别后的几天，他真的出现在我的导论课上，坐在阶梯教室的最后一排，手里拿着巨大的素描本。<br/>
他不是来上课的。<br/>
我看他埋头努力描描画画，然后举起本子。</p><p>——樱井翔。<br/>
目无师长。<br/>
——下课之后。<br/>
下课之后怎么样？<br/>
——一起去吃面好吗？<br/>
我无视了他。</p><p>他直等到那些惯常在课后围着我问问题的女生们全部散尽，教室里除了我和他再无别人，外面走廊上的脚步声也渐渐稀疏，才朝着讲台走过来，一步一跳。<br/>
“樱井老师。”<br/>
手里抱着素描本，站在我面前时倒是非常规矩。<br/>
我淡淡看他一眼。<br/>
“嗯？”</p><p>他笑起来，小动物一般乖巧讨好的笑容。<br/>
“下午我没有课，老师也没有课，既然这样，我们去吃拉面吧。”<br/>
我已经懒得问为什么他知道我下午无事，也懒得问他到底是不是没课，几日的冷静，我已经从初见他的混乱中逐渐清醒过来。</p><p>我看着他的时候心底涌动的可以是任何情绪，独不能是爱情。<br/>
必定不是，绝不能是。<br/>
十一年前便不能够的，十一年后只有更不能够。</p><p>我只想知道一件事情，就是他还记不记得他儿时说过的话。<br/>
我记挂在心得太久了，我想要放下。<br/>
于是我没有拒绝相叶雅纪。</p><p>在拉面店的隔间里落座，我顺手将餐巾纸折成一朵纸花，自己都未意识到。<br/>
他原本在看菜单，等到我折完时，目光已经定格在我手中的花上。<br/>
丢下菜单，他朝着我伸出手来。<br/>
我默默地望向他。</p><p>“不是给你的。”<br/>
不知为何他的理直气壮让我有些恼火，我微微笑，将花插在桌子和墙壁的缝隙里。<br/>
他脸上的沮丧太过明显，我强迫自己假装没有看见。</p><p>别嘲笑我当时的幼稚吧，不知名的人，和他在一起我总是会不那么像他人眼中那个冷静周全的我。那一刻我几近恶劣地希望他明白，一切都不会和过去一样。<br/>
更何况他已经忘记了。<br/>
吃饭时我几次轻描淡写地提起我手术前的那个晚上，相叶雅纪都一言不发。<br/>
最后我几乎厌恶了这个游戏，结完账后我们沿着林荫道走去公交车站，我看向他，想要直截了当地说出口。</p><p>“上次和老师一起的，是老师的女朋友吗？”<br/>
在我打算问出口之前，他先开口了。<br/>
“上次和相叶君在一起的，是相叶君的女朋友吧。”<br/>
沉默三秒，我完全复制他的话，替换了主宾。</p><p>他愣了一愣，点点头。<br/>
在他点头的瞬间我不知为何感受到相当的不愉快。<br/>
果然是忘记了。<br/>
谁能指望一个孩子记得他在七岁的时候做出的告白？<br/>
现在他身边正有一个爱着他，他也爱着，和他同个年岁的人。<br/>
此刻我只是他的老师，不是他的船长，他的将军。<br/>
我们早做完梦了。</p><p>我怅然若失，甚至不知道自己为何怅然若失，我站在他面前，为自己多年来的牵挂而自觉苍老和难堪。<br/>
相叶雅纪静静看我，突然皱起了眉。<br/>
“如果你以为我忘了，樱井翔。”<br/>
他开口，和那个夜晚一样，忽然连名带姓地叫我。<br/>
他伸手将我一把推进一条无人的岔路。</p><p>我此刻仍记得，他直直地走进我的怀抱里，呼吸凑在我脖颈，双手环着我的身体。<br/>
“如果你只是想问我这个，直接说出来就行。”<br/>
我想要推开他，可从他靠近我的那刻起，心底而生的全是抱住他的意欲。<br/>
我想要不动声色，而心跳如无声的鼓点，急促得叫我手忙脚乱。<br/>
他的呼吸在颤抖。</p><p>“相叶——”<br/>
他一把推开我，站在我面前，抿着嘴拿出手机通话。<br/>
我麻木地站在原地看着他打完电话挂断。</p><p>“现在没有什么女朋友了。”<br/>
他盯着我，眼圈发红，神情很是倔犟。<br/>
“我会等你的，小翔。”</p><p>突然改换的称呼，突然改变的格局，突然做出的表白，他在问我敢不敢。<br/>
任性莽撞，不顾一切，十足是个毛躁的小孩，自以为是地觉得，只要他任性了，我就会和他一样。<br/>
既然是这样为什么又心虚害怕得要哭？<br/>
我为他这中途半端的逼迫觉得相当恼火。<br/>
最终我什么也没有回答。</p><p>答案是显而易见的。<br/>
但他让我不愿承认半点。<br/>
这原因，也是显而易见的。</p><p>我敢，但哪怕我敢，我也实在不能。<br/>
他还那样年轻，可以没有理智，爱我他能够得到什么呢？<br/>
我猜相叶雅纪从未想过这个问题。<br/>
就算我也爱他，但选择和他在一起的那刻，我就将失去现有的和未来可能得到的大部分东西。<br/>
我不得不承认我介意，我不得不承认过于跌宕起伏的人生不推荐去选择，哪怕我的人生，在经历过一次跌宕起伏之后，此刻或许又即将驶入无法回头的风口浪尖。<br/>
我不能，我不得不是有理智和懂权衡的那一方。</p><p>在最强烈的矛盾挣扎中，我讶异地发现我确实地想象过，从见到他时便在心底假设过，或许在更之前的那段漫长岁月里梦见过，相叶和我，我们两个人一起生活的样子。<br/>
只是到最后，太多的因素，每一个都足够让我说不，让我坚持自己毫不动心。</p><p>不知名的人，你已看出来了，对吗？<br/>
这一切挣扎之所以存在，是因为我爱他。<br/>
我们都知道我这段自欺欺人的结果，让我们跳过这之后的数月，只简单地陈述那最终的决定点。<br/>
从那天之后相叶时常来找我，仿佛之前的一切都没有发生过。我们像是普通的师生，寻常的朋友，我知道他要的不是这个，他回到这里，抵达我的身边，不是为了成为樱井翔的学生或者朋友。<br/>
但我下定决心不能给他他所想要的。</p><p>我们之间没有更多的接触，然而只是谈天，只是对坐，只是散步，那言语和眼神之间极力克制之后仍存在的暧昧不明，如同沸腾的热水锅从边缘处顶开了锅盖冒出的蒸汽一般。<br/>
烫手烫心。</p><p>我和未婚妻渐渐不常见面，哪怕见面也无话可说。<br/>
“你爱上了别的什么人吗？”<br/>
我的未婚妻问我，那一瞬间我眼前即刻浮现出相叶的脸。</p><p>“我没有爱上别人。”<br/>
我沉默了一会儿，开口对她说。<br/>
那时刻我大约是疯了，因为我发现她很陌生，陌生得叫我怀疑我竟然曾对她抱有温情。<br/>
而我对我将要说出的话相当认真，认真到我自己都不敢相信。</p><p>“一定要说的话，你才是那个别人。”<br/>
我平静地开口，意识到在我和相叶的生命里，除了对方之外的那些人，都是别人。<br/>
意识到这一点的那一刻，我觉得自己或许真的疯了。</p><p>我被她狠狠甩了一巴掌，第二天她和她的一切物品，消失在我的公寓里。<br/>
我也是她生命中的别人。<br/>
现在没有什么妻子了。<br/>
我第一时间想告诉相叶这件事情，却又克制下来。<br/>
之前便提过了，我该是更有理智的那个，如果相叶没有考虑过什么对他来说是最好的，那么，出于年长者的责任，我也该替他考虑。<br/>
他不过是个孩子，长大了也依旧如是。<br/>
我始终抱持着这样的态度，轻视了他对我的爱情。</p><p>就这样，冬天到来，十二月末，东京都内落了一场大雪。<br/>
学校因为大雪临时放假，我独自一人呆在教学楼一楼的教员室里，心神不属地整理资料。<br/>
站在窗前，我望着外面，那场大雪漫天漫地，我几乎从未在东京都内见过那样大的雪。<br/>
我心烦意乱，连身后的敲门声响了半天都没有听见。</p><p>等我最终打开门的时候相叶就站在外面。<br/>
他冻得打战，看到我却还是笑起来。<br/>
“大野先生说你分手了。”<br/>
他眼睛亮亮地看向我。<br/>
“小翔为什么不告诉我？”<br/>
我垂目望向他，闭一闭眼睛。</p><p>“我为什么要告诉你，相叶君？”<br/>
我用我所能做到的最平静的语气说。</p><p>他愣住了，嘴无意识地张开着，只是看着我，想说什么却无从说起。<br/>
我知道这一点都不是他想要的。<br/>
但这或许对他是最好的。</p><p>“这和你没有关系。”<br/>
我觉得这句子已经将我的胸膛撕开一个裂口，它们竟然也能被我讲出来。<br/>
他的身上落了好多雪，一片素白，他死咬着嘴唇，咬破了，一点鲜红溢出他的牙齿。<br/>
“我对你，并非那样的感情。”<br/>
我已然感觉不到痛，只希望他快点走。<br/>
我的谎言会在他的温度之下粉碎，如同此刻落在他鼻尖，又飞速融化的雪片。</p><p>这对他是最好的。<br/>
爱一个正当年龄的人，拥有容易被世人接受和祝福的家庭，孩子，和他小时候一样的，眼睛明亮笑容灿烂的小男孩。或者扎着双马尾，很黏他的小女孩。<br/>
相叶雅纪可以爱任何人，除了——</p><p>“但是我爱你。”<br/>
他执拗地说。<br/>
“我爱你。”<br/>
我的小男孩，隔了十一年的光阴站在我面前，说他爱我，连语气都没有稍许改变。</p><p>“我不想再见到你了。”<br/>
我回答。</p><p>他静静地站了好一会儿，垂下视线，慢慢转身走了。<br/>
我站在原地，眼睁睁望着他一步步走远，雪下得太大，他穿着墨绿色的大衣的身影很快模糊起来。<br/>
灰色的日落时分，一切都模糊沉重。<br/>
路灯怎么还没亮起来？<br/>
我站在原地，茫然恍惚地想。<br/>
他的脚印竟然这么快就无法看清。</p><p>等到我回过神，他几乎已经变成路灯尽头的一个小点，即刻就要消失。<br/>
他要走了，在我的驱赶下。<br/>
这就是最好的吗。<br/>
为什么他和我没有任何一个人看起来是快乐的呢。</p><p>那一瞬间强烈的后悔和心痛翻涌上来，我几乎支撑不住。<br/>
他迈出了下一步，忽然摔倒了，趴在雪地里，一动不动。<br/>
我不知道那时是什么压断了我脑袋里的最后一根弦。<br/>
所有的理由就在那瞬间变得不重要了。<br/>
反应过来的时候我已经朝他跑了过去，看起来那么长的路，原来一转眼也就到了。</p><p>“相叶！”<br/>
我从未听过自己如此仓皇的声音，他的脸埋在雪里，我拉他起来，抱住他。<br/>
他深褐色的头发濡湿了贴在脸上，他的眼泪是滚烫的。<br/>
我低下头，扶住他的脸，亲吻他冻得冰凉的嘴唇。<br/>
他只愣了一瞬，便用力地回抱住我。</p><p>算了。<br/>
算了。<br/>
我想。<br/>
我抵抗不了，他也抵抗不了。<br/>
就算时间不对，地点不对，不相衬的我们，却确实是那个对的人。<br/>
一切的错误就算就此开始，我们也没有别条路可走。<br/>
感觉到他紧紧抓着我的手，我回握过去，将他的手指包拢在我掌心。</p><p>幸福仿佛只在那大雪中相拥的一瞬，错误所带来的结果那么快地抵达了我们身边。<br/>
学校里总还是有人，我和他拥吻的这一幕，终究还是被人看见，并且以惊人的速度扩散开来了。<br/>
我的前度未婚妻知道了这一切，或许出于怨恨和不甘心，她将这些事情一并告诉了我的家人和相叶的家人。<br/>
两场小型地震，细节我不愿细述。</p><p>家庭之外也是一样。<br/>
各种各样的流言蜚语，师生，同性爱，这些被加在我们身上的关键词引人遐想，其中不乏一些过于绮丽和过于肮脏的，化作了切实的言语，围绕着我和他。<br/>
那不是一段太好过的日子，这是轻描淡写的说法。<br/>
那些日日夜夜里夹杂着许多的质问，侮辱的言辞，来自亲近的人和陌生人心思各异的劝说，劝我放弃，劝相叶放弃，他们试图找出一个答案，想要弄明白是我趁着相叶年轻无知而诱骗了他，还是他使出什么花招迷惑了我。</p><p>那是向来行为端正的樱井翔。<br/>
那是一直以来乖巧安静的相叶雅纪。<br/>
他们怎么会？</p><p>“他们不明白。”<br/>
相叶坐在我的公寓大卧室的飘窗上，看着外面的雪。<br/>
他和家里闹翻之后，就一直住在我这里，每天等我回家，似乎泰然自若。<br/>
而我发觉，在接受学校给予的一切处分之外，我也已经没了什么可恐惧的东西。<br/>
只要和他在一起。</p><p>我走到他身后环抱住他。<br/>
“嗯，他们不明白。”<br/>
我亲吻他的发顶，相叶抬起头来吻我，啄吻我的嘴唇两下，然后捏着我的脸，看着我的眼睛笑了。</p><p>“你也不明白。”，他说。<br/>
我愣了一下，“什么？”<br/>
他站起身来，抓住我的手腕，仿佛识破了我的无措一般，狡黠地翘起一边嘴角笑着，将我推到了身后的床上。<br/>
他金灿灿的头发扫在我的脸上，身体紧密地贴着我，笑容爽朗得像是太阳。</p><p>“小翔。”<br/>
他叫我的名字，尾音向上一扬，像是猫的尾巴挠得心底发痒。<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
我有些嗓子发哑。</p><p>“人吹起来的气球可以在天上飞哦。”<br/>
他对我说。<br/>
“这么厉害？！”<br/>
我睁大眼睛。</p><p>“……你相信了啊。”<br/>
他发出一连串的笑声。<br/>
我哑口无言地望向他，他笑够了停下，低下头，将头颅倚靠在我的肩颈之间。<br/>
“说过的我爱你，你一点都不相信，我跟你说这样的傻话，你却相信了。”<br/>
他的声音很轻，我说不出话来。<br/>
“会和我在一起，比起因为相信了我爱你，更多的是因为你爱我，是不是？”<br/>
我的爱人看穿了我。</p><p>“我们逃走吧。”<br/>
他的吻落在我的侧脸，用鼻尖蹭蹭我的鼻尖。<br/>
“我们去做你想做的事情，去看你想看的风景，我们逃走吧。”<br/>
我环住他的后背，将他压下来亲吻他，嘴唇，锁骨，全身，我们的身体很快赤裸地挨在一起。肉体关系作为爱情的一部分，在我与他之间完美无缺，我的恋人在性上面是个无可比拟的小天才，那些日日夜夜里无法细述的滋味与风情，那流动其间的温柔与缠绵，那竭尽全力又极富耐心的互相侵略和占有，无声地将我们带往极乐。</p><p>逃走吧。<br/>
我没有拒绝这个提议的理由。<br/>
反正我们已经自私至此，不可回头，或许离开日本，在外旅行三到五年，等到家族冷静下来，能够接受，我们就可以重新开始努力。<br/>
匆忙给我们的朋友留下饯别的信息，我将行李收拾齐整，带着护照，签了最近一班飞往欧洲的飞机。</p><p>“去意大利吧。”<br/>
“好啊。”<br/>
相叶望着窗外，似乎对去哪里根本不在意，我望着他，伸手轻轻拍抚他的发顶。<br/>
飞机起飞的那一刻我感受到了。<br/>
我们那确实握在手中的自由。</p><p>这一走便是四年。<br/>
我和相叶一起，环游了大半个世界，我们在西西里岛观赏夜幕下的遗迹，他靠着我的肩膀睡得很沉；我们沿着施普雷河经过柏林墙前，看着那些被岁月侵蚀风化的画作沉默不语；我们在巴西晒过最毒辣的太阳，在夏威夷借了当地冲浪板工匠的冲浪板和卡车去海边冲浪，我们逛过上海的庙会，走过北京的长城。<br/>
我们抵达华盛顿的时候樱花正开，路过海鲜市场的时候相叶买了一大捧新鲜煮好的虾，沾满辣粉塞进我的嘴里。<br/>
明知会很烫，明知会很辣，我还是咽下去。<br/>
意外地好吃，我们走在樱花雨里，明朗的阳光照在相叶的脸上，他戴着口罩，一双眼睛亮闪闪地望着那些花。</p><p>还有一个地方没去，按照我们的计划，这漫天樱花叫我想到我们的故乡，可这一瞬间，我讶异地发觉我并不那么想要回去。<br/>
不是害怕面对他人，而是这四年里顺风满帆的我与他的爱情，已经到了身体与心的极致，再往前走只有坠落一途，它太完美了，完美到必然要破损。浓烈美好的爱情几乎让我们不安，我们的面前仿佛出现了一道窄门，一道悬崖，那之后是什么，我不知道，相叶也不知道。<br/>
曾经我以为我不会有这样热烈的爱，如今我知道我有，且它终有燃尽的那天。</p><p>我回过神来的时候相叶已经看了我很久。<br/>
“小翔。”<br/>
他抓住我的手，紧紧地握着。<br/>
现在回想，我的恋人，在那一刻也是明白我的。</p><p>在华盛顿呆了一周，最后一站，在澳大利亚。<br/>
从北半球到南半球，穿过城市，望见延绵不绝的群山，被山脊挡着的厚重雨云聚集在山与山之间，是这个世界上最古老的雨林冈瓦纳。<br/>
这里是相叶向往的唯一一个地方。<br/>
如果他不曾退学，他终有一天会来。<br/>
因了这个缘由，在找到这间弃置的林间小屋时，相叶提议住下来，多留一阵子，往里面探索。</p><p>不知名的人，你来这里，是因为什么？<br/>
这是一片很美的雨林，不是吗？<br/>
两亿年前就存在的，不曾演变的参天古树，生长在古树之下，半米高的，世界上最大的苔藓，从恐龙时代就存在于世的古动物们，产卵的针鼹鼠，桉树上的树袋熊，还有我们进入森林之前，在那外面的平原上蹦跳的袋鼠，相叶都为它们着迷。<br/>
而他的热情感染了我，我也为这片雨林着迷。<br/>
日日跋涉，或许是累了，或许是过于专注于那些其他的物种让我变得疏忽大意，或许，是因为别的什么。<br/>
我竟忘了给我们的地图备份。<br/>
发觉我们迷路在森林深处的时候已经太晚了。<br/>
我恐慌起来，而他却意外地相当冷静。</p><p>“没事的，这种事情多少也是看运气的，小翔。”<br/>
在他身边，似乎就会变得开朗。<br/>
但是这一次奇迹没有出现。<br/>
我们在树林里迷路了两天，成功地找到了回到小木屋的路，然而就在这条路上，相叶被隐藏在苔藓群中的蛇咬伤。<br/>
那是一条很小很小的蛇，留下一个很小很小的伤口，在他的脚腕上。<br/>
他只是看了一眼，便笑着对我说没事。<br/>
那一刻他看起来也确实没事。</p><p>我不相信他，坚持要拉他离开雨林找人求助，他抓住了我的手，摇了摇头。<br/>
“走不出去的，我们来这里，花上了一天一夜的时间呢，小翔。”<br/>
他安静地笑着，蓬蓬的卷发被露水沾湿了，贴在他的脸颊上，他看着我，眼神很坚定，那其中的爱和悲哀，让我的心随之颤抖。</p><p>“如果我没事，我们带的药就足够处理伤口了，如果……”<br/>
他抿了抿自己的嘴唇，眨眨眼睛。<br/>
“那样也没有什么不好，不是吗。”<br/>
他抱住我，长久地抱着，仿佛在这个世界上的一切，都无法存在于我们两人之间。<br/>
“樱井翔。”<br/>
他叫我的名字，却没有说下去。</p><p>我扶着他回到了这里，这座你此时此刻正驻足的木屋。<br/>
三个小时后，相叶开始变得脸色苍白，他开始看不清我，手足都渐渐发凉。<br/>
没有解毒的药剂，没有能够缓解他的痛苦的方法，我只能抱着他，听着他反反复复地，吐出一些零碎的字句。他说他在英国时的生活，说他想念我，说他儿时走过的那段夜路，说他在窗外看了我好久。说这四年来我们见过的各种各样的人与风景。<br/>
“我不想回去，就在这里就好了。”<br/>
他对我说。<br/>
“对不起呀，小翔。”<br/>
他睁开眼睛，努力地看向我，带着笑容，虽然他根本就看不见了。</p><p>我明白了过来。<br/>
他从被咬伤的那一刻，就知道咬他的是什么样的蛇，会是什么样的结果。<br/>
在那双空白的眼睛里，我看到了那道窄门。</p><p>那是爱的结局。<br/>
死是爱的结局。</p><p>“对不起。”<br/>
他开口对我说。<br/>
我抱紧他，不知道他在对不起什么，只知道他没有任何该说对不起的事情。<br/>
这命途的造就者，一半是他，一半是我，我们谋杀了彼此，而我不打算道歉。<br/>
如果没有这个意外会怎样呢？<br/>
偶然中也有些必然吗？</p><p>我不知道。<br/>
或许不过早晚，我们仍会死于我们的爱情，以另外的形式。<br/>
这很难说是他的愿望，还是他读懂了埋藏在我心底深处的我的愿望。<br/>
但无论如何，临到那一刻我才明白，原来我乐意遂他的心愿。</p><p>我早就在遂他的心愿，因为那愿望也是我自己的。<br/>
他在遂我的心愿，因为他爱我胜过爱他自己。<br/>
纠缠不清，彼此裹缠，千丝万缕的爱情。<br/>
在强烈的幸福中所衍生出的向死的心意，我们早就各自明晰。</p><p>健康的人类不喝水可以存活三天，不进食可以支撑三周，但他不同。<br/>
他到极限了。<br/>
我也到极限了。<br/>
我不忍心再看他皱紧的眉头，听他急促的呼吸和杂乱的心跳。</p><p>“雅纪？”<br/>
我叫他的名字，他已经没有反应。<br/>
“我爱你。”<br/>
我伏在他耳边轻轻说，将刀悄然推入他的胸口。<br/>
我不确定他最后是不是笑了，但他看起来很安心。<br/>
我等到他的心跳停止，轻轻为他盖上毛毯，然后洗了洗手，坐到桌前，开始写这封信。<br/>
此刻雨已经快要停了。<br/>
多美妙啊，送别他与我的，是这世界上自古以来便有的，最为轻快的乐曲。<br/>
音乐声停下来的这一刻，我也该走了。</p><p>不知名的人啊，让我对你诚实吧，我实在担心，在他心跳停止的那一刻，我与他已经永别了。<br/>
当我讲述完我们的一生，竟在苦痛中品咂到了更为浓烈的满足，这份短暂的爱情，无人懂得也无关紧要，让我自满地说吧，它早已超过他人一生的分量。<br/>
让它在最饱满时结束吧。<br/>
如他所愿地，如我所愿地。<br/>
这样便是永生。</p><p>我也该睡了，在他的身边，如果手中的刀可以让这进程快一些的话，就让它插进我的身体，把一切变得快一些吧。<br/>
再也不能回去，请代我和他，向我们的朋友说声抱歉。<br/>
雨停了，再见。</p><p>衷心地感谢你。<br/>
不知名的人。</p><p> </p><p>S.S</p><p> </p><p>致二宫君：</p><p>我与润君三日前抵达悉尼，自使馆中接手了一位旅人送达的包裹，里面是翔君的信与雅纪的遗物。<br/>
当地人把他们安葬在了冈瓦纳雨林的边缘，剩下的东西清点整理，按照雅纪在日记中嘱咐的那样，将信件日记寄回予你。<br/>
翔君在信中说那是他们给我，你，还有润君的解释和道歉，虽然很抱歉这样想，但我猜，他们虽有愧疚，却无后悔。</p><p>这条道路，从他们留下信笺匆匆离去时起，我便隐隐察觉到，他们将再不回返。<br/>
润君很难过，等到他情绪稍为平复，我们会去他们的墓前。<br/>
但愿我能为他们做一个墓碑。</p><p>和也，你曾经说雅纪是个令人担忧的笨蛋，翔君大概也是。我虽然不能明白为何爱恋能如火燃尽一切，但我也不曾知道，或许在他们尚未离开的某时某刻，对这份爱所能造成的后果，我早有预感。<br/>
请你和润君不要太生气吧，虽然我知道我不必说这句话，你们不会真的生气的。</p><p>他们再见了吗？一定能够再见的吧？<br/>
和也，此时此刻，我真希望有天堂。</p><p>Satoshi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 佳期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《佳期》</p><p> </p><p>那个男孩在天上等他的爱人。</p><p> </p><p>你好呀，小小的过路人。<br/>真没想到，我会在这里见到你。<br/>我们见过，是不是？</p><p>在很久以前，那个有点潮湿的却又晴朗的夏天里，在伦敦的中心，我推开玛丽皇后公园的铁门的时候，你也在那里。<br/>谢谢你，我不是记性好。<br/>硬要说的话，一定是因为你很特别。<br/>那个时候，你坐在被玫瑰花环绕着的木椅子上，围巾垂到了地上也没有发觉，那片公园里有那么多玫瑰，你却一脸哀伤。</p><p>“她是我唯一的玫瑰吗？”<br/>你在自言自语，甚至没有注意到我的到来。<br/>你看，我没有同你说过话，却能明白你的心情，如果你想到这里来找一朵特别的玫瑰，你一定找不到。<br/>就像我来找一朵玫瑰，要比记忆里那个人给我的纸花更美，也是一件很难的事情。</p><p>不，当然不是花园里的玫瑰们不够好看的缘故，这样说的话，对她们来说就太失礼了，她们一定会用她们的叶片轻轻地掩住自己的脸，责怪我们不是绅士呢。<br/>我的意思是，我们找一朵花，一定是因为它是特别的，对吗？<br/>本身是特别的，或者说，将那朵花送给我的那个人，是特别的。</p><p>时间过得真快。<br/>过路人，你从出生就是个小孩子吗？为什么今天见到你，你还是个小孩子，而我却长大了。<br/>小王子，好吧，小王子，我叫相叶雅纪，真抱歉，我一直不知道你的名字。<br/>真是个有趣的名字。<br/>你说你从很远的地方回来了，可我正要启程。</p><p>为什么还没有走？<br/>当然是因为我在等他。<br/>我在等我最喜欢的人。</p><p>他的名字是樱井翔。<br/>我叫他小翔，樱井小翔，偶尔也叫他老师。<br/>在我想说什么重要的事情，或者想说什么重要的事情却无法说出来的时候，我就叫他樱井翔。</p><p>在我睡着之前我们还是在一起的，但当我睁开眼睛，我已经在这里了，而他还没有来。<br/>我明白他会来的，所以我在这里等他。<br/>等他安排好他觉得有必要交代的事情，然后来找我。<br/>我不怎么喜欢等待，我的朋友们总说我是个急性子的人，连说话的速度都很快。<br/>但我乐于等他，他不来，我绝不会自己离开。</p><p>你想听我们的故事？<br/>这可……我可不是个那么会说故事的人。<br/>如果是他的话，一定能将我们之间发生的一切说得非常清楚明了，从开始到结束，井井有条。<br/>但既然他还没来，而我们也没什么事情可做……<br/>好吧，那让我试试看，如果我开始变得没有逻辑，变得乱七八糟，小王子，你可千万要记得打断我。</p><p>我很小的时候和我的爷爷奶奶一起住，在一个名为千叶的地方，他们有一个院子，院子里养着一对孔雀，很多的鸟，我有一只仓鼠，单独呆在一个小笼子里，为我所有。<br/>有一天我醒来，发现它不见了，我的奶奶告诉我它逃走了，我望着空空的笼子，觉得很奇怪。</p><p>我对它不好吗？<br/>它昨天还抱着我的手指入睡。<br/>今天它就不见了。<br/>我非常沮丧地离开家，在树林间捕蝉，然而一无所获，父亲找到我，带着我去他的医院。<br/>他说今天有个病人需要他亲自迎接，哪怕今天是他本该和我一起捕蝉的日子。<br/>一路上我都想着我的仓鼠，它小小的，温暖柔软的身躯，在我的手心里。<br/>它现在在什么地方？<br/>它知道遇到猫的话要逃跑吗？</p><p>我进入病房，耳边的谈话声如水流过，抬起头来，才发觉那个“重要的病人”在看着我。<br/>我躲在父亲的身后，小心翼翼地打量他。<br/>一个年轻的大人，我想，而且他长得真像我走失的仓鼠。</p><p>大大的门牙，圆圆的深色的眼睛，更加滚圆的额头，头发短短的，发梢是浅黄色，软软地搭在额前。<br/>我的仓鼠也是浅黄的毛色。<br/>穿着白色T恤，脖子上戴着十字架项链的年轻的大人，坐在病床上对我微笑了一下，虽然在我看来，他的眼睛看起来并不想要笑。<br/>我也对他笑了。<br/>这一回他真的笑出来，对我眨了眨眼睛。<br/>我没有想到他笑起来，比别的年轻的大人都要好看。</p><p>就是那一天，我们见面的第一天，他送了我一朵纸花。<br/>小王子，那就是我见到我喜欢的人的第一天，那个有点像我的仓鼠，但是比仓鼠可爱无数倍的年轻的大人，就是我现在在等的樱井翔。<br/>那年我七岁，他大约二十岁，年纪足以被视为我的兄长，或者一个年轻些的父亲。<br/>但对我来说，樱井翔就是樱井翔。<br/>就像对你来说，在你的故乡开放着的那朵玫瑰，是世界上绝无仅有的，唯一的宝物。</p><p>第二天我偷偷地跑来找他，大中午的太阳晒得我满头大汗，我扒在窗口往里望，只见到他摊手摊脚地睡着了。<br/>我不想吵醒他，只好又偷偷地离开，觉得自己运气真糟。<br/>我在心底对天上的神们许了许愿，希望明天再来的时候，能和他说说话。<br/>神明听到了我的许愿，一定。</p><p>因为再下一天，当我拎着我装蝌蚪的小水桶，跑进医院大门的时候，远远望见他正站在窗前。<br/>他有点焦躁不安地反复换着姿势，仿佛在等待着什么。<br/>他看到我的时候好像很高兴。<br/>我想按照父亲说的那样，正正经经从病房门进去，便埋头走路，可他在我路过他的窗口的时候就将我叫住了。</p><p>我抬头看他，笑了起来。<br/>“是你呀。”<br/>我觉得我们这样真像两个老朋友重逢，虽然我只是两天前才认识他。<br/>但是人和人之间的距离，有时候不是用认识的时间来决定的。</p><p>他递给我一朵新的纸花，仿佛这样我一定会开心。<br/>我的确很开心，却不仅仅是因为那小小的花朵可爱漂亮。<br/>更因为那是他送给我的东西。</p><p>小王子，对我来说，和他在一起的那个夏天，是非常快乐的一个夏天。<br/>那时候还是个孩子，认生的，朋友很少的我，因为有他的陪伴，一点都不觉得孤独。<br/>我们一起玩航海的游戏，玩国王的游戏，他自诩为我的船长，我的将军，将我架在他的溜肩膀上到处走。<br/>我心里可不是这么想的。<br/>但我没有让他知道。</p><p>那时候……那时候我就喜欢他了。<br/>你的玫瑰在第一次开放的时候，就知道了她的骄傲，我的童年太过孤独，孤独到足够我默默独自思考这个世界的事情，默默变得比其他的孩子更加沉默和清醒。<br/>虽然我看起来，或许总是欢闹而不思考的。<br/>但人总有两面，不是吗？</p><p>那时候我就喜欢他。<br/>而且，绝不是因为他像我的仓鼠。<br/>对仓鼠先生道歉，真的真的对不起，但就算将世界上对所有的可爱仓鼠的喜欢加在一起，也比不上我对他的喜欢。</p><p>樱井翔不是船长，是海贼爱拔酱的宝藏。<br/>樱井翔不是将军，是国王雅纪的恋人。</p><p>我怕吓坏他，从来没有将这些话说出口。<br/>毕竟他太容易被吓坏了。<br/>我见过一次的。</p><p>我喜欢他的心情，就连时常来给他检查身体的护士阿姨都清楚。<br/>“莫非这就是爱拔酱的初恋吗？”<br/>她看着我，我看着躺在床上含着体温计的樱井翔。<br/>我还没来得及说任何话，他便睁大了圆圆的眼睛，猛烈地摇头。</p><p>为什么呢。<br/>我看着他，他没法说话，但反应过来之后似乎觉得非常抱歉，伸手过来揉我的头发。<br/>等到他终于不用含着体温计的时候我爬上他的床，坐在他身上看着他。</p><p>“初恋——”<br/>我还没说完就被他打断了。<br/>“你还小。”</p><p>我低头往他的胸口用力一撞，耳朵恰巧贴到了他的胸前，听见了他很快的心跳。<br/>比我们前几天一起玩听诊器的时候我听到的快很多。<br/>他躲开我的视线。</p><p>“我七岁了，我不小了。”<br/>我反驳，他大笑起来，手掌轻轻摩挲我的后脑。<br/>“完全还是个小孩子呢。”</p><p>你看看，我真是有点讨厌大人们说这样的话。<br/>小王子，谁说孩子就不懂得爱的意思？<br/>但大人们的想法就是很难改变的。</p><p>原本我打算等到下一个生日以后，再认真地表白。<br/>我没等到，因为我很快就要走了。<br/>夏天过完的时候，我知道了自己要和妈妈去英国。<br/>去那个我遇到你的地方。</p><p>出发的前一天晚上，我跑去找他。<br/>一个人在半夜里跑过黑漆漆的小路其实很让人害怕，我总是觉得有人在跟着我，有怪物，躲在黑暗里看我。<br/>于是我一边跳着舞一边前进，那样看起来很傻，但我不在乎。<br/>就算怕得要命，掌心冒汗，心脏砰砰砰地撞击着胸口。<br/>我非往前走不可。</p><p>我得告诉他我爱他。<br/>我担心他把我忘了。<br/>但人们不会轻易忘记爱他们的人。<br/>当然，我那时候并不确信这一点，只不过是凭着本能在行动罢了。直到后来长大后的我和他重逢，我才明白确实如此。</p><p>小王子，他听到我说爱他，当时的表情可真是让我难过。<br/>他比我慌乱多了，不安多了，几乎都说不出话来，看着他的样子，我忽然觉得有点抱歉。<br/>如果他不像我爱他那样爱我也没关系。<br/>人和人的想法总是很不一样的。<br/>我不希望看到小翔难过。<br/>于是我凑过去，安慰地亲了亲他的嘴唇。</p><p>“我爱你呀。”<br/>我真希望他能安下心来，因为明天之后，我就会不在他身边了。</p><p>我一天也没有忘记过他。<br/>这是很奇怪的，小王子。<br/>就像这个世界上那些一生相爱从不吵架的夫妻一样少有。<br/>在年月里我虽然忘了那时我们相处的琐事，忘了他说话的声调，甚至几乎想不起他的样子，但我的确没有忘掉他，等到我成年，足够独立的那年，回到了我出生的那个国家。<br/>原因当然很多，他占了不少的比重。</p><p>我的朋友和我考上了同所大学，因此和我同行，他知道这些故事，对于我的执着多少抱持一丝忧虑。<br/>但他没有说出任何评论的字句，也没有半句反对我的话。<br/>他是个冷静且忠诚的朋友，他的友谊披着一层名为淡漠的外衣。</p><p>“等到你回去发现他已经结婚了，抱着孩子在学校的小路上散步，问你你是谁的时候，我会大声笑你，相叶氏。”<br/>这就是他说过的全部了，顺便一说，他一边这样说着，一边将他的课表塞进我的手里。<br/>我看着公选课主讲人的名字和上面画着的圈，心甘情愿地付了我们那顿晚餐的钱。</p><p>我没告诉我的朋友，他说的那些，我都想到了。<br/>我是个活得很快乐的人，但不代表我对一切事情都抱着美好的幻想。</p><p>但反正还没见到，反正还没确认，没有到那一刻，我不会去想那一刻会发生什么。只消过好今天，过好明天，未来自然就来了，不是吗？<br/>不管那是我期待的未来，还是我不期待的未来。<br/>我是很容易接受点什么的人，一直如此。<br/>不是我要为自己辩白，只是为了说明情况，那不是个好的性格特质，因为近似于随波逐流，在我朋友口中又会变成滥好人和假用心。<br/>但那是一部分的我。</p><p>当时我和一个很喜欢我的女孩子在一起。<br/>她漂亮，聪明，并且多少有点不惹人讨厌的骄傲，一双大眼睛透亮清澈，是我最喜欢的部分。我乐于逗她开心，看她笑起来眉眼弯弯。<br/>很难说那是一份多么深入的感情，但总而言之，在那个秋天，她生日的时候，我还是随机地寻找出了一个生日惊喜，在地铁站的入口，指挥着在那里演出的乐团，为她演奏了一首欢快的情歌。</p><p>小王子，你猜猜看接下来发生了什么？<br/>我在围观的人群中看到了樱井翔。<br/>很难说我当时想了些什么，做了些什么，那一瞬间我把什么都忘了。回忆没有清晰起来，但他清晰地印照在我的眼睛里。<br/>我认出他了。<br/>他和一位女士站在一起，安静地看着我，脸上带着一点轻微的笑容。他穿着棕色的条纹西装，手随意地插在口袋里，瞥向我的目光有些惊讶地凝滞着。金色的阳光碎片一般洒在他的身上，勾勒出沉落端正的一道身影。<br/>我知道他也认出了我。</p><p>又重逢了。<br/>他和我。<br/>我们之间，无论是隔着两天，还是隔着十年，无论是从医院到家的那条小路，还是跨了大洲跨了海洋的千里迢迢。<br/>樱井翔和相叶雅纪，好像总是会再次重逢。</p><p>待会儿也会吗？<br/>当然，待会也会的，我向你保证。<br/>哪怕是隔着生的世界和死的世界的距离。</p><p>“雅君认识的人吗？”<br/>我走到他面前去。<br/>当然，当然是我认识的人。<br/>是我最初喜欢的，最喜欢的人。</p><p>“樱井老师。”<br/>我开口，编排了一堆废话，好好地设定了情境，好让他顺利地将话接下去，我还没来得及去上他的课，但好歹我有一个课程名称可供发挥想象。<br/>他瞪着我，抿抿唇，然后足够师长风范地开口了。<br/>隔了十一年，他对我说的第一句话，比我对他说的还要乏善可陈。</p><p>“我可不会为你刚刚的表演给你高分，相叶君。”<br/>我看着他，他看着我，要不是有推销员们跑来打乱了我们的无声谈话，我可真想再看他一会儿。<br/>他和他身边的那位女士，手牵着手走开了。</p><p>小王子，如果一个人出现在你面前，他不做什么讨喜的事情，不说什么特别的话，却能够让你的心脏像是突然被点燃了一半疼痛和欢跳起来的话，那个人，一定对你有很不一般的意义。<br/>这短短的时间不够我弄清楚他的心，却足够我看清自己的。<br/>我心底的小男孩在叫我，固执地摇晃着我的臂膀，要我看清楚，要我弄清楚。<br/>——去单独见见他。<br/>——去问清楚。<br/>那是他的爱人吗，他爱她如同我爱他吗。<br/>我的女友在叫我，我竟然完完全全地没有听见。</p><p>小王子，我想我并不是个好人。<br/>我对她感到很抱歉，但有的时候，你只消和对的人呆上五分钟就知道那是爱情，而你之前以为可能是爱情的东西，不过是泛滥的温柔而已。<br/>在我拿起电话和她说分手的时候，一丝丝都没有犹豫。</p><p>我挂掉那通分手电话，看着站在我对面的樱井翔，我们面对面站立在一条无人的小路上，他看着我，眉头微微皱起，看起来苦恼不堪。<br/>“我会等你的，小翔。”<br/>我几乎没有意识到这是在逼迫他，那时候我觉得一切都是理所当然。<br/>再怎么挣扎，他眼睛里的，和我眼睛里的，明明就是同一样东西。</p><p>后来？<br/>我们后来当然在一起了。<br/>在一场大雪里他亲吻了我，在我以为他决定要彻底拒绝我的时候，他跑向我，伸出了他的手。<br/>我紧紧抱着他，半是不敢置信，半是不愿再度失去。<br/>雪快要埋没我们，在他的拥抱里我仰头望着灰色阴沉的天空，无数的雪片飞快地坠落而下，覆盖在我们的身上。<br/>就像是坠入深海。<br/>可在我们周围，有望向我们的眼睛。</p><p>我们在一起了。<br/>虽然付出了很大的代价，于他于我都是。<br/>此刻回想，我不觉得是他们导致了我和小翔后来的出走。<br/>的确那是一段很不好过的日子，但却是对我来说，非常幸福的日子。幸福，恐惧，安宁，动荡。我知道小翔的未婚妻是那个将我们的事情告诉了我们的家人的人，但我并不恨她。<br/>那是伤害他人必然的惩罚。<br/>无辜的人想要发泄内心的恨意，这是正常的。<br/>但我不明白的是那些明明和这一切毫无关系的人群。<br/>他们肆意地伤害我们，哪怕我们对这个世界并没有什么害处，哪怕这样做他们除了得到一点作为“大多数”和“主流者”的得意，也没有其他的好处，可他们就是乐此不疲。</p><p>我休学了，没有回家，呆在他的公寓里。<br/>我的父亲对我非常失望，自从我不再接他的电话之后，他开始寄信，那一天他寄来措辞严厉的信，告诉我如果我再不回应，他会自己来扭我离开这里。<br/>我没有让我的恋人看到这封信。<br/>在他回来之前，我将这封信用他常用的金属打火机点燃，然后丢进洗脸池，打开水龙头，冲走了那些灰烬。<br/>灰白斑驳的洗脸池底，像楼下灰白斑驳的地面。<br/>我坐在窗台边缘等他回家，我想起很久以前的夏天，我的父亲答应了带我去捕蝉，却最终没有去成。<br/>我想起我的仓鼠，祖父母的后院，色彩鲜明却顺序零乱，裹挟在一起像是乱流。<br/>听见门的响动，我转过头，看到樱井翔走进来，他对我笑了，虽然他的眼睛疲惫，脊背微微地弯着，可那双眼睛在看着我时，有真实的笑意。</p><p>温暖，而且温柔，像是琥珀色的枫糖浆，春天打头时的风。<br/>我原本不想哭，直到我望进他的眼睛。那一瞬间，我觉得我做错了什么。<br/>樱井翔。<br/>他原本拥有很好的一切，他现在除我之外一无所有，他伤痕累累却这样笑着，疲惫却从容，脆弱又顽强。<br/>我爱他，可他唯一拥有的那个我，还可以给他什么呢。</p><p>我忽然真的觉得恐惧了。<br/>我们的心里有一样热烈的爱情，我一直相信着，只是这样相信着，就算垮掉就算碎裂，他和我，也无法放弃彼此。<br/>正是因为知道这一点，我才一路追寻，像是无坚不摧一般走向他。<br/>可当我们走到这条窄小而荒芜，看不到尽头的道路上时，我却发现他成为了我的软肋，我盔甲上唯一的缝隙，我为他而焦心不安，我担忧他，几乎忘记了自己。<br/>我努力维持着平静，而他走过来，摸摸我的头顶，在我的额头上留下一个亲吻。<br/>细碎的吻，沿着额头向下，到鼻梁，到嘴唇。</p><p>“他们不明白。”<br/>我说，拥抱着他，我将脸埋在他的肩膀。<br/>他点点头。<br/>“他们不明白。”<br/>他温和地赞同着。</p><p>“你也不明白。”<br/>我握住他的手。<br/>不明白我喜欢你的程度，不明白如果你在痛苦那么我的痛苦也是一样的份量，不明白我的占有欲和我的无私。</p><p>不愿意你以为你爱我多一些。	<br/>我不一定会输给你。<br/>樱井翔。<br/>因为这份爱贯穿了我的大半生，时间和距离，都没能将它磨灭。<br/>那就这样好了。<br/>我承担不了你已经承担了的部分，那么别的部分，就让我来决定。<br/>他不曾说出口，但他需要我顽强，那么我将不会软弱。</p><p>“我们离开这里吧，我们逃走吧。”<br/>我对他说。<br/>他答应了我。</p><p>小王子，你有些累了吗？<br/>不，请不必为我们难过。<br/>这世界上，不止我和他一对一意孤行的爱人。<br/>我想，在人类的本性里，本来就包含着爱的温柔和爱的残酷，只不过有些人，一生都没有遇见那个，能够让他察觉到这一切的人。</p><p>我曾经觉得我同他一点都不像，但是那时候我明白了。<br/>我们是很像的。<br/>尤其是魂像。<br/>那其中的固执简直一模一样。<br/>他的固执，和我的固执，会将我们带往一个什么样的终点，我虽然无法预见，却隐隐察觉其中不详的隐喻。</p><p>我们四处旅行，一走四年。<br/>直到我们抵达那片雨林，那个终点。</p><p>我想起来了。<br/>小王子。<br/>是在那里，我遇见了那条小小的蛇的后代。<br/>你知道我说的是哪一条，对吗？<br/>它同我打了招呼，在小翔睡着的时候。<br/>“蛇是善良的，助人为乐的生物。”<br/>它对我说，用一种怜悯的腔调。<br/>“我可以帮忙，如果你们需要。”</p><p>“让一切就在这里结束，又有什么不好呢？”<br/>“丢掉肉体这个容器，你会瞧见些新东西的。”<br/>“当然，那也可能是永别，我可不保证任何东西。不带任何条件的相信，那是所谓的，爱的牺牲。”<br/>蛇是狡猾的哲学家，我想。</p><p>“希望爱的极致能够永存而不坍塌，不再愿意回到那个会让你们感觉疲惫和受束缚的地方，但是却又怀疑着，那之后还会有些什么吗？这样的心情，我倒是明白。只不过，会有这样的心情，不就是因为你们早已明白，现在，就是最好，和最后的时刻了吗。”<br/>“爱与死，可就像圆舞曲一般。”</p><p>蛇是聪明的哲学家。<br/>那些我不能用语言好好组织出来的，心底的念头，它都看透了。<br/>只是，不知道我的恋人，会用什么样的语言，来描述我们的结局呢。</p><p>啊，他来了。</p><p>真抱歉，我没能找到你的飞行员，那时你同我提起过的人，距离你第一次来这个星球，已经过了太久。<br/>我和他走过了许多地方，却也没能找到你的狐狸，但的确，我曾见过和你的发色一模一样的麦田。<br/>你的玫瑰还好吗？<br/>她还张扬着她小小的刺，骄傲又口是心非地对你说她可以保护自己，让你离开你的小星球吗？</p><p>你看，距离我上一次见到你已经十年了，你还是这么小，但我已经长大了。<br/>他来了，我该走了，祝你这一次的旅行也非常愉快。</p><p>再见，小小的过路人。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>